Grating tuned external cavity semiconductor lasers have been used for spectroscopy sources for many decades. Recently, wide band infrared gain chips have been available based on quantum cascade technology. Quantum cascade lasers (QCL) generate light in the mid to far infrared (IR) using intersubband transitions in a repeated stack of semiconductor multiple quantum well heterostructures.